Eden
by DanceLikeItsYourJob
Summary: Sadie Dove; She was murdered. Then hired as a Reaper at Eden. Her job is to befriend enemy Coven's and kill them. Her new assignment is the Alison's, a group of sadistic old vampires... and their King's charmingly rude son, Thiery.
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell in sheets of cold ice, making the dwindling fire creep into hidden corners and under the remains of the house to protect itself. I pushed my drenched hair out of my face and walked through a blackened doorway into what used to be the beautiful living room of Marcy Mae Halder. She was dead now, along with her husband and son. _And who's fault is that? _I ask myself silently, stumbling on a fallen piece of ceiling and landing on my knees right under a hole, the rain hitting me again.

_Maybe I'll die here._ Of course that wasn't true. I couldn't die... _Unfortunately_. I laid down on my side, a sharp pain striking through my side as the damage down finally settled in. I could feel blood running down my arm. _Or maybe it's rain. _It didn't matter, I realized. This wasn't even my body. It was borrowed... Stolen, now. The body would die and I would move on, perfectly fine. Maybe I'd take that pretty blonde I'd seen earlier at Chancy's. Anything had to be better then the skinny, dying creature I now possessed.

I could feel her now. Her Jersey accent complaining weakly about the pain and the inability to see. She didn't seem deeply bothered, just slightly annoyed, like someone too drunk to care their arm just got broken in half. I sighed and slipped my eyes closed, digging my nails into the floor as my soul tried to detach itself from the dying body. _Not yet._ This was the best part. Here.

The wall between life and death was a blinding white that was too beautiful to sting your eyes. It was covered in silver vines and flowers that bloomed and died all in a split second, over and over again. This was the only time I got to see it. I wasn't allowed to die, so I was stuck here. I winced as the light flashed to the darkness of Earth as the body died. I was standing over her, my dress -the same I'd been looking at for over 200 years- didn't blow in the wind and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Not even the rain as it fell through me and onto the floor. I hated this part. The part where I was still here, in the midst of a secret war. Death, chaos, and anarchy surrounding everything, the thickness of smoke still present even in what should be a peaceful night of rain and silence.

I turned away from the body and walked away, stepping out of the burnt house and out into the suburb, filled with sirens and people rushing about. I fought to stay and watch them pull my friends from the ashes, forced myself not to listen as they talked about the remarkable lack of burns on a certain little boy and forced myself to walk faster as the little boy sat up and dug his pointed little teeth into the woman's neck, desperate to revive himself.

I made it to Eden faster then I should have. The smell of alcohol and death filled the air but neither had an affect on me. I sat in an empty chair at the bar and watched people come and go, singling out people worth singling out and making a silent checklist. Then she was there. Her hair was the colour of fresh snow and spilled in imperfect spirals down to her waist, she wore nothing but a strapless, short bubblegum-pink dress and when she looked at me with wide tireless baby-blue eyes, she saw. _Perfect._

I held out my hand, palm-up, and called her over with a finger. She walked over and sat next to me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"You're real." She whispered, her voice was a soft, innocent-making noise amongst the yelling and laughter. "I could feel you from outside."

I nodded, reaching out my hand to touch her cheek and watching my fingers sink into her skin, feeling the tug as my soul shoved her's down and filled it's place. When I blinked again I was starring at an empty barstool.

_Now to find the twins_. I smiled, and inhaled, finally able to feel my eyes sting at the chemicals in the air and my lungs protest, a cough building in my throat as the smoke filled me. It felt wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs was more lively. The entire place still stank but was mixed in with dancing bodies and the ear-splitting volume of the music. I walked with a lighter step, tip-toeing threw the mass crowd with ducks and spins finally ending up next to a spiral stair case. The twins were playing some God-awful fast-paced music that seemed to encourage anything human in the room to dance. I shrugged and climbed the stairs two at a time ending up on a small platform with colour-changing panals in the floor and two dancing vampires and body leaking blood. I cleared my throat and four startled black eyes snapped up.

"Oh, hey Sadie..." The girl coughed awkwardly, pushing her bangs out of her face. "How's it going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lottie, you guys really need to watch this." I nudged at the corpse at my feet to indicate what_ this_was.

"Aww, common! Who comes up here besides us? And people trying to have sex in public..." Her brother, Kai, spoke up.

Kai and Lottie were the 'twins' and though not actually related, they were uncomfortabley alike. They were roughly 214 years old, but looked about 17. They were Ansa-Marie's 'kids' but they were constantly acting like they ran everything. Of course, considering Ansa-Marie was one of the Council leaders and in return the duo knew anything you wanted to know, they were pretty much treated like they _did _run everything.

Lottie was dark skinned, about 5'10, had fire engine red hair that fell in a straight sheet to her hips and had eyes the colour of spring. She was the smarter more politically correct of the two but had a tendency to cause trouble amongst vampire couples. Kai had skin the colour of cream and a shag of dirty blonde hair that spilled into his blue-grey eyes that flashed red whenever things got exciting. He was blunt, obnoxious, and utterly annoying. Amazing at anything technological though..

I hopped up on the edge of the counter that ran around the small room and ticked my head to the side. "So what's been going on since I ... umm... left?"

Lottie shrugged at the same time as Kai said "Nathan's still trying to drink your heart-breaking little self away."

I sighed. Nathan was a human-gone-Reaper-gone-vampire and technically my ex-fiance. I'd broken up with him after walking in on him in bed with Kasandra Clair, a girl I hate more than anything. Turns out she'd made a random jump at his throat -a forbidden act if that human has a mate- but as everyone knows, a vampire biting you is pretty much a never-ending orgasm if they so will it. It hadn't been Nathan's fault, but I jumped too much to be stuck with a human, who would die and disappear behind the pretty silver door, gone forever.

"He'll get over it." I whispered then hopped down. "So where am I heading now?"

Lottie blew and unexpected bubble of gum and then snapped it back in her mouth, in one neat little action. "Alison's."

I looked at her shocked. "The Vampire Clan? I thought Eden was cozy with them?"

Kai shook his head. "We were til they started changing people left and right. The Council suspects an uprising, especially since those freaks still have feeders and royalty."

"Feeders?" I questioned. "Like... they kidnap people and sell them off to be used as portable snackies? Isn't that illegal?"

Lottie and Kai nodded sadly in unison then Lottie stepped forward and handed me a piece of paper. "You're Sadie this time. Happy-making, right? You're just going in for Eden to check and make sure everything's running... smoothly."

"Oh nifty. Now I don't have to make up excuses for why I don't answer to my name." I laughed and slipped the paper into the pocket of my dress. "Well children, I'm off to sleep. I'll take care of it tomorrow. Byebye!"

Lottie waved and Kai turned back to the counter covered in computers that ran the music. I trotted down the stairs and threw the people, finding my way into the back hall and up yet another set of stairs. Living here was so tiresome.

I opened the door to my room and wasn't surprised to see a black and white ball of fur launch itself under the nearest piece of furniture.

"Come here, Chansee." I kneeled down holding my palm out. "It's just me."

The cat peered at me from under the bed as if to decide if I was lying then slowly crept forward. He met me with his butt in the air and his nose to the floor, always the odd cat. I picked him up and pressed my nose to his, watching his yellow eyes dialate and smiled as he let out a mew and pawed at my hair. He always freaked out when I came home with a new body. Of course, I would've been scared if my mother had a new face every couple weeks too, so he was doing well.

I kissed him and dropped him to the floor, standing up. I slid my door closed and dragged myself to my bed, falling down with a yawn. _So sleepy._ I wiggled my way under the blankets of the unmade mess of my junk. I felt the bed bounce and Chansee joined me and slid my eyes closed, not even giving my brain time to start running before I fell asleep.


End file.
